


a lifetime

by blankcamellia



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Established Relationship, Feelings, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, but they're not the ones getting married, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankcamellia/pseuds/blankcamellia
Summary: Hokuto & Taiga attend a wedding together, and their feelings get the better of them during dinner.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocolatecrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY ♥  
> It's my lovely Niña's birthday and I just want her to have the best birthday she can ♥ she deserves the world and the moon and all in between and further. Thank you for always being there for me, for always sharing things with me, and for being the best Cap buddy ever. ♥ May the day be amazing for you (and I hope you receive my package soon too ajdhasjkf) ILUUUUUUU♥
> 
> Anyways, this might not be much but it's the most I've been writing since the Exchange, and it's an old WIP I talked to Niña about before too. Not sure how it ended up but .. it's something....XD I guess... XD

There's a comfortable silence as he dresses in front of the full-length mirror in the hotel room, turning to check the fit of his shirt and pants to make sure he looks decent enough. He looks at the pile of clothes on his bed, considering switching suits already but it would be such a hassle… and he's late already. Then again, does he look decent enough?

"Are you done?"

He turns his head around and sees his boyfriend leaning against the wall, arms crossed, eyebrows raised, and already fully dressed.

"No, yes, maybe?"

"You know we're late right?"

"Please tell me something I don't know Taiga," he sighs and adjusts his tie again. "Is this color okay, or should I switch?"

Taiga pushes himself off the wall, crossing the distance between them with two steps, and grabs his tie, adjusting it in place.

"Hokuto, you look fine," Taiga says as he sighs, patting the younger on the chest. "You could wear a trash bag and still look hot."

"But… are you sure? Doesn't the black stand out — "

Taiga yanks on the tie, making him stumble on his words as he's pulled into a kiss, effectively shutting him up. "Babe, I'm more than sure, and I'm not against showing you exactly how sure I am but we're late so get your pretty ass moving."

He feels the tips of his ears turn red, his mind already running wild at Taiga’s words, and before he can even utter a reply, Taiga is holding up his shoes for him to put on.

* * *

When the taxi rolls up in front of the venue the wedding they’re attending is being held, it’s Taiga’s turn to be nervous. He fiddles with the hem of his shirt sleeves until Hokuto takes his hand in his as they walk through the hallways.

“Are you okay?” Hokuto asks in a soft voice before they enter the main hall, hand tight around Taiga’s, pulling the other close in front of him to make sure that nobody else can see him.

“Just nerves,” Taiga shrugs, trying his best to hide the way he’s slightly trembling because what if he fucks it up? What if his song choice is not good enough? What if his voice doesn’t hold? What if —

“It’s going to be okay,” Hokuto reassures him, tightening his hold on Taiga, putting his other hand around their intertwined ones. He brings it up to his lips and kisses it softly, knuckle by knuckle. “You got this.”

Taiga breathes in and out slowly, calming himself down as Hokuto keeps playing with his fingers. Hokuto is right, it’s going to be alright.

Hokuto reaches one hand up to brush against Taiga’s cheekbone, eyes filled with worry and affection, as he repeats himself.

“It’s going to be okay.”

Taiga nods, nerves calming down, limbs relaxing, and the more Hokuto plays with his fingers, the more he feels it’s going to be okay.

Hokuto kisses his forehead before he takes his hand properly again and they walk into the main hall to their seats to wait for the main attraction of the day - the bride and the groom.

As they’re watching, Hokuto can’t help but feel his heart clench, feelings welling up in his chest. It's beautiful, the setting, the atmosphere, the guests, the couple getting married. He doesn't know them personally but Taiga does, and he's simply here as his plus one. But there's something in the air that makes his eyes tear up, something about it that

Taiga gets up and sings a song and Hokuto starts to cry because it's beautiful and he's so proud and he wants Taiga to sing at their wedding to, whenever it happens, but he also wants to sing for Taiga too, or together, he doesn't know which one he prefers but Taiga’s voice is his favorite sound on earth.

He honestly doesn’t know how he spent his days before without Taiga.

When Taiga stumbles back to his seat after the song is over, he falls into Hokuto’s arms — or gets pulled in, and they laugh together before Hokuto runs his hands through Taiga’s hair as he puts their foreheads together.

“You did great,” he whispers as Taiga maneuvers and manages to sit down beside Hokuto without breaking their contact. He kisses Taiga softly before the ceremony continues, and Hokuto’s tears are not alone in the room.

When they watch the couple walk down the aisle, Hokuto clutches Taiga’s hand a little bit tighter. Taiga’s head falls on his shoulder, and from the slight tremble he feels, Taiga is crying too.

* * *

The dinner after the ceremony is gorgeous as well and there’s food enough to feed them all for a week. Thankfully, they’re seated by each other, and they have a lovely time with the other guests around the table. However, it’s hard to keep their hands off each other.

At some point during the dinner, Hokuto’s hand sneaked beneath the table, settling on Taiga’s thigh comfortably. It’s an innocent move at first, stroking his boyfriend’s thigh lovingly in a comforting manner but soon enough, it turns into an obvious turnon for the older.

He didn’t mean for it to turn out that way but he’s not quite complaining about it either.

When Taiga excuses himself from the table, Hokuto leaves with him. Nobody bats an eye as they are aware they’re an item and there are people coming and going from the tables all the time.

Nobody is looking when they sneak off to the nearest bathroom, stumbling into a stall like a pair of teenagers in heat, locking the door of the stall behind them.

They barely fit in the stall, and Hokuto makes the best use of it, pushing Taiga against the surface of the door, mouths crashing together in a fierce dance as they do their best to steal the other’s breath away. As usual, it’s a tie as they only break apart when their bodies can’t keep up anymore.

“It’s so damn cramped in here,” Taiga grunts as his foot hits the toilet seat as he tries to wrap his legs around Hokuto.

“We’ve been at worse places,” Hokuto mutters against Taiga’s throat, dragging his teeth over the sensitive skin. He really wants to mark him up like usual but he knows that it wouldn’t be pretty. Not in other’s eyes at least. Taiga loves to see the marks he leaves. He’s caught Taiga inspecting and touching the love bites more than once before, and it only spurs him to do it over and over again. He just wants to put a hickey to his neck and tell the world Taiga is his.

Taiga runs his hands through Hokuto’s neatly styled hair as he groans when Hokuto sucks lightly on his skin. “Remember… ugh, remember when we did it at Juri’s?”

“The balcony? Then, yes,” Hokuto answers, not minding at all that Taiga is definitely messing up his work of art that is his hair. “That was a nice ride.”

“Juri still doesn’t know about it,” They laugh as they imagine the face of horror their friend would have if he knew what they’ve done.

Through experience and muscle memory, they manage to get the necessary clothes out of the way, neatly hung on the hooks in the stall.

Hokuto gets his hands on Taiga first, muffling his moans with a deep kiss as he strokes the older harder. There’s something about touching Taiga that he never gets tired of. It’s not just the sounds he makes or the way he reacts under his touch. The moment he touches Taiga, his mind just goes blank and he just wants to keep touching him, over and over again.

Kyomoto Taiga is a drug that he’s addicted to and each time he gets a taste, it’s better than the last.

He fishes out the travel package of lube and condom he tries to keep in his pockets at all times — because he never knows when Taiga is going to be irresistible. More than often though, he forgets to bring it with him. Not that it really matters, and at least one of them gets a laugh out of it every time he forgets it.

“You actually brought it? Wow, color me surprised,” Taiga chuckles in-between hushed groans and moans.

Hokuto doesn’t answer him, instead, he drips the liquid on his fingers and smirks against Taiga’s skin when the older shivers when he pushes his finger against the puckered hole. Easily enough, one finger slides in, too familiar with the feeling and size of Hokuto’s fingers already.

Taiga pulls Hokuto into a fierce kiss as Hokuto curls his finger already, muffling the wanton moan he’s letting out.

“Hurry it up, we don’t have that much time,” he whispers against Hokuto’s lips, and the younger doesn’t hesitate at all at the request.

One finger soon becomes two, and soon enough, Hokuto is three fingers deep within Taiga, and he’s sure that the older would already be gone if it wasn’t for his stubborn personality and desperate need to have Hokuto inside him.

He hoists Taiga up higher on his hips, letting him fall onto his fingers before giving him a soft kiss.

“One second,”

“I’ll give you a half,” Taiga complains when Hokuto stops moving his fingers, to grab the condom package and put it on. He feels Taiga tighten around his fingers and it’s all it takes for him to hurry it up.

Thanks to the (not so steady) door to the stall, he easily positions himself against Taiga, and the older wiggles his butt impatiently. “Half a second has passed babe,”

It doesn’t take half a second for him to push inside, and whatever Taiga was about to say next disappeared quickly when he thrust his length inside.

A few precise, deep rolls of his hips is all it takes for Taiga to start breaking down in his hold. Moans and noises getting drowned out by hungry kisses from Hokuto.

It’s right when Hokuto thinks Taiga is about to come that he hears the door to the bathroom open, and he clasps his hand over Taiga’s mouth quickly. He’s balls deep inside Taiga, and his breath is ragged and hot, and Taiga is no better than him, if not even worse.

Someone is whistling the tune from the ceremony happily as they do their business, and Taiga locks his eyes with Hokuto. The arousal in the blond’s eyes is skyrocketing, a challenge getting lit, and Hokuto understands it’s because there’s someone else nearby and it’s why he rolls his hips right when the toilet flushes. Taiga’s sudden moan gets drowned out by the sound, and Hokuto swears he feels Taiga smirk against his palm.

It only spurs him to do it again, to get his hard length even deeper inside the older, and make him squirm even more in his hold. Again, and again.

When their surprise visitor disappears from the bathroom, Hokuto lets go of Taiga’s mouth, and the older lets out a loud groan accompanied by the fierce thrust Hokuto does.

Taiga chuckles in his ear, sending vibrations through his whole body, and he starts to tremble when Hokuto changes the angle, intent on finishing them both off.

He wraps a hand around Taiga, pumping him in synch with his thrusts, and it doesn’t take long until Taiga is spilling all over his hand, tightening around Hokuto’s cock, and he follows soon enough too. The sigh of Taiga crumbling between him and the stall door is just too much.

Somehow, they manage to make themselves presentable again.

On the way back to the dining room, Hokuto stops Taiga in his track.

“What’s wrong?”

“I know it’s not the best time to ask this but—” Hokuto begins but gets interrupted by Taiga.

“If you’re going to propose, then my answer is yes. It’s always been yes, will always be yes.”

Hokuto blinks at his boyfriend, slightly stunned at the speed he spoke the words but after blinking twice, he breaks out in a bright smile.

“Will you ever let me finish my sentences?”

“Never, it’s more fun this way,” Taiga chuckles as he winks at Hokuto, and he suddenly feels like he’s fifteen again and newly in love.

“I guess I can live with that.”

Hokuto smiles because he got a lifetime together with Taiga.


End file.
